Eine Frechheit
by Ai-Megumi9
Summary: Eine kleine Fanfiction über Vegeta und ein Mädchen. Es ist aber keine Romanze, lasst euch überraschen


Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört nicht mir und ich verdien damit auch kein Geld.  
  
In dieser Fanfiction spielt ein erfundener Charakter mit. Sie ist ein Mädchen und heißt Sakura. Genaueres zu ihrem Aussehen und Wesen folgt in der Story. Des weiteren möchte ich bemerken das Bra in dieser Fanfiction nicht existiert. " " Diese Zeichen kennzeichnen eine mündliche Äußerung, das bedeutet jemand denkt sich etwas. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dieser Fanfiction.  
  
Eine Frechheit  
  
  
  
Was bildet sich diese Frau bloß ein? Nur weil wir verheiratet sind, kann sie das nicht von mir verlangen, nein, noch mal lass ich so was nicht mit mir machen das nächste mal sag ich nein. Schimpfte, ein mit mehreren Einkaufstüten bepackter, Vegeta als er sich aus dem Supermarkt schleppte. Was nun fliegen? Nee keine Lust. Entschied er und trottete los. Der Weg zurück nach Hause zog sich ellenlang und zwischen durch kam Vegeta durch eine dunkle Gasse. Da bemerkte er mehrere Personen die, für seinen Geschmack, nervenden Krach machten. "Lasst mich in Ruhe ihr Perverslinge, wenn ihr euch nicht auf der Stelle verzieht, könnt ihr was erleben." Drohte eine junge Frau. "Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen." Sagte ein nicht so vertrauenserregender Mann und ging auf sie zu. "Lass mich in Ruhe!" Schrie diese daraufhin. Das gibt's doch nicht was ist das für ein beschissener Tag, wenn die nicht augenblicklich still sind, können die was erleben! Drohte Vegeta gedanklich, der die Szene unfreiwillig mit verfolgte. "Nun hab dich doch nicht so." Meinte ein anderer Mann mit lauter Stimme und kam der jungen Frau ebenfalls näher. "Das reicht. Haltet endlich eure Klappen, das ist ja nicht zum aushalten." Schrie Vegeta vor Zorn. Die Truppe verstummte und schaute den Fremden überrascht an. Die Frau nutze ihre Chance, rannte auf ihn zu und stellte sich, hilfesuchend, hinter ihn. "Sie müssen was tun, die Typen belästigen mich. Sie sind doch stark, zeigen sie denen doch mal ihre Meinung dazu." Bat sie Vegeta. Er, der darauf etwas geschmeichelt war, drückte ihr die Taschen in die Hand und ging zu den "Herren". "Eigentlich seit ihr es nicht wert, aber da ihr meine Nerven so strapaziert habt..." Mit diesen Worten formte er einen KI Ball in seiner Hand und feuerte ihn auf die Truppe, die daraufhin in alle Richtungen flogen und sofort K.O. waren. Dann wandte sich Vegeta wieder der Frau zu und nahm seine Taschen. "Warten sie... ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht bei ihnen bedankt..." Meinte sie, als er schon gehen wollte. "Bedank dich bei meinen empfindlichen Nerven." Sagte er (wieder) gelassen. "Warte mal? Ich hab vor deinen Augen einen KI Ball abgefeuert und du hast dich nicht gewundert?" Fragte Vegeta verdutzt. Die Frau schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ich kenn das von ein paar Jungs: Son-Goten und Trunks, die gehen in meine Schule." Erklärte sie. Und schon waren die beiden ins Gespräch gekommen. Vegeta wollte natürlich alles, was sie über seinen Sohn wusste, wissen. "Aber ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Sakura, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Saru." Stellte sie sich vor, während sie sich auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation machten. "Nennt Trunks dich etwa auch Saru?" Wollte Vegeta gleich interessiert wissen. "Ja." Beantwortete Sakura. "Und wer sind sie, sein Vater?" Fragte sie neugierig. "Ja, mein Name ist Vegeta, oder hat dir Trunks das schon gesagt?" Sakura grinste."Er hat sehr viel von ihnen erzählt. Sie müssen ja sehr stark sein!" Meinte sie dazu. Nun waren sie vor der Capsule Corporation angekommen. Vegeta wollte seine neue Informationsquelle (über die Taten seines Sohnes) gerade verabschieden als:  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich. Sag mal wie lange brauchst du denn zum einkaufen? Oh wir haben Besuch, kommen sie doch rein." Begrüßte Bulma die zwei mit umschweifender Laune. Vegeta knurrte bloß böse und dann betraten sie das große Gebäude. Zuerst musterte Bulma die junge Frau. Sie hatte kinnlange nach außen gedrehte dunkelblonde Haare, blaue Augen, eine eher knabenhafte dünne Figur und war so zirka 1.65 m groß. Bulma schätzte sie auf 16. "Mein Name ist Sakura." Stellte sie sich vor und plötzlich stand Trunks mitten in der Küche. Er hatte Stimmen gehört und wollte nach sehen wer das war. "Saru? Was machst du denn hier?" Begrüßte er sie fröhlich. "Dein Vater hat mich vor ein paar dämlichen Typen beschützt." Erklärte sie glücklich. "WAS?" Entfuhr es Bulma und Trunks zu gleich. "Gar nicht war, sie haben mich nur genervt..." Meinte Vegeta beleidigt und verließ den Raum. Sofort begannen Trunks und Sakura ein heiteres Gespräch, in das wenig später auch Bulma mit einstieg. So vergingen mehrere Stunden, bis es Abendbrotzeit war.  
  
"So ihr beiden, ich fang jetzt an das Essen vorzubereiten. Willst du mitessen Sakura?" Fragte Bulma. "Och klar, wenn's keine Umstände macht?" Antwortete die betreffende Person. "Sag mal, was wollten die Typen eigentlich von dir?" Fragte Trunks interessiert. "Ach was weiß ich. Mir an die Wäsche oder so was..." Sagte sie und machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Geste. "Was? Und das haste du dir gefallen gelassen? Du die wohl frecheste 16jährige die ich kenne?" Meinte Trunks erstaunt. "Nein das hat sie nicht. Sie hat geschrieen wie eine Verrückte und ihnen gedroht." Meint Vegeta, der nun wieder die Küche betrat. Und Sakura nickte dazu bestätigend. "Aha, na das konnte ich mir ja denken. Du lässt dir doch sonst nie was gefallen." Neckte Trunks. "Sie legt sich immer mit den Lehrern, Mitschülern und auch ihren Eltern an und bekommt deswegen häufig Ärger." Erzählte er seiner Mutter. "Ach so ist das, eine kleine "Frechheit"?" Meinte Vegeta leicht beeindruckt. Sakura stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf Vegeta zu. "DU nennst MICH klein, dann schau dich doch mal an. Du siehst nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Erwachsener aus." Spottete Sakura beleidigt. Und Bulma und Trunks schauten mehr als überrascht auf sie. Oje jetzt bekommt sie Ärger... Dachte Trunks besorgt. Vegeta reagierte aber ganz anders. Er grinste sie nur herausfordernd an und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Etwas verwundert, aber zufrieden, das es zu keinen Ausschreitungen gekommen ist, setzten sich auch die anderen. Nur Sakura verstand nicht, warum Bulma und Trunks andeutungsweise in Deckung gegangen waren. Ohne weitere "Zwischenfälle" begann das Abendbrot. Nach dem Essen meinte Bulma: "Sakura es ist schon spät, wenn du willst, kannst du hier übernachten." Und fügte noch: "Ich muss jetzt allerdings los zu einer mehrtägigen Ausstellung." hinzu. "Gerne." Antwortet Sakura auf das Angebot. Bulma verabschiedete sich noch von ihrem Mann und Trunks, aber dann machte sie bereits schon los. "Was hast du heute noch vor, Saru?" Fragte Trunks. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich erst mal ein Bad nehmen. Diese Typen hatten mich angegrabscht und ich will diese dreckige Gefühl los werden." Erklärte sie und weil Trunks verständnisvoll nickte, ging sie ins Bad. "Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken Vater. Du hast verhindert das eine gute Freundin von mir vergewaltigt wurde. Sie ist zwar frech und kann sich mit Worten wehren. Aber körperlich hätte sie das nicht geschafft." Bedankte sich Trunks froh. "Ist ja schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert. Aber sag mal, hat sie außer dir noch andere Freunde?" Fragte Vegeta seinen Sohn. "Na ja Freunde sind schon immer in der Nähe, weil es mit ihr nicht langweilig wird. Aber wenn's drauf ankommt sind sie nicht da." Meinte Trunks leicht traurig. "Sie hat ne komplizierte Persönlichkeit." Fügte er noch hinzu. "Na dann passt sie ja ausgezeichnet zu dir." Sagte sei Vater grinsend. Sakura hatte sich mittlerweile ein Bad eingelassen und genoss es, sich in der riesigen Wanne gründlich zu reinigen. Eine geniale Familie... Dachte sie sich. Als sie fertig war mit baden, stieg sie aus der Wanne und wickelte sich, in das große Handtuch, was für sie bereit lag. Als sie sich dann umdrehte hatte sie mit einem Mal kein Handtuch mehr um. Vegeta hatte es in einer Hand, er stand auf einmal im Badezimmer. Sakura wollte schreien, aber dann bemerkte sie, das Vegeta mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Er schaute sie nicht an. "Deine Deckung ist miserabel oder besser gesagt nicht vorhanden." Sagte er in einem kritisierenden Ton. Dann reichte er ihr das Handtuch, wobei er aber weiter zur Wand schaute. Sie nahm es und wickelte es mit den Worten "Ich... also... ähm..." hastig um ihren Körper. Als sie wieder "bedeckt" war, drehte sich Vegeta zu ihr um. "Es reicht nicht nur große Worte zuschwingen und frech zu sein, man muss seinen Worten auch Nachdruck verleihen können. Außerdem muss man immer eine sichere Deckung haben." Meinte er zu ihr. Sie schaute ihn verdutze an. "Wenn du dich angezogen hast, kann ich dir ein Paar Tricks zeigen, wenn du willst?" Bot er ihr an. "Echt, das würden sie machen?" Fragte sie ungläubig. Er nickte und verließ das Bad. Schnell versuchte Sakura sich wieder zusammeln. Er wollte mich nicht nackt sehen, das war nur ein Test. Dachte sie sich während sie ihre Klamotten anzog. In wenigen Minuten war sie dann mit Vegeta im abgeschalteten Schwerkraftraum. Er begann ihr die Grundhaltungen und Schritte zu zeigen und sie gab sich die größte Mühe sie richtig nachzuahmen. So ging das bis in die späten Abendstunden. "Ok das reicht für heute, du hast dich sehr verbessert." Lobte er sie zufrieden. "Ich könnte aber noch viel besser sein. An sie würde ich allerdings niemals rankommen." Schnaufte sie erschöpft. "Das musst du doch auch nicht. Sie mal, ich bin ein Profi, ich hab seit meiner Geburt nichts anderes gemacht außer zu kämpfen. Für dich reicht das zur Verteidigung." Erklärte er. "Ich geh jetzt ins Bett, mach nicht mehr so lange." Riet er ihr freundlich. "Gute Nacht!" Wünschte Sakura ihm, er nickte und verließ den Raum. Vegeta wusste selbst nicht so richtig, warum er das alles für sie machte. Sie hat was an sich, das erinnert mich irgendwie an mich selbst. Sie soll eine schönere Jugend haben als ich. Na gut sie muss nicht auf einem Raumschiff leben und für einen beknackten Tyrannen Planeten erobern. Aber sie muss sich mit Lehren und Mitschülern rumschlagen, das dürfte auch sehr schwierig sein. Dachte er bevor er einschlief. Am späten Morgen ging er noch mal in den Schwerkraftraum, weil er dort sein Handtuch vergessen hatte. Als er den Raum betrat, traute er seinen Augen nicht und rieb sie sich verwundert. Sakura trainierte noch immer und sie hatte wahnsinnige Fortschritte gemacht. "Sag bloß du hast die ganze Zeit durch trainiert?" Fragte er perplex. "Wollten sie nicht schlafen gehen?" Konterte sie überrascht. "Es ist schon fast Mittag." Erklärte Vegeta ihr. "Was? Hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt, na egal dann geh ich eben frühstücken." Meinte Sakura gelassen. Wird die nicht müde? Dafür das sie nicht stark ist, hat sie einen guten Willen. Staunte er gedanklich und folgte ihr in die Küche. Dort hatte Trunks mittlerweile das Frühstück gemacht. So aßen sie alle gemeinsam. "Trunks? Du hast doch heute auch erst zur 4. Stunde? Oder hast du verschlafen? Kommst du mit in die Schule?" Fragte sie als sie fertig war ihre Cornflakes zu verschlingen. "Von wegen verschlafen, wir hatten Ausfall." Verteidigte sich dieser beleidigt. "Ja, schon gut, also was ist nun?" "Mir bleibt ja nicht anderes übrig." Sagte Trunks unglücklich, über die Tatsache nun in die Schule zu müssen. Ab dann kam Sakura öfters zu besuch und immer verschwand sie dann mit Vegeta im Schwerkraftraum. Sie trainierten lange und bis zur Erschöpfung. Aber dafür machte Sakura auch große Fortschritte. Sicher sie war keine Elitekämpferin, aber für eine Frau ihren Formates, war das sehr gut was sie leistete. Zirka eine Woche nach dem sie das erste mal mit Vegeta trainiert hatte, kam sie, wie mittlerweile jeden Tag, zur Capsule Corporation. Bulma öffnete ihr die Tür. "Hallo Saru! Und wie war die Schule?" Sakura folgte ihr in die Küche und meinte: "Hi! Na ja wie immer, aber heute musst ich nicht nachsitzen." Sie setzte sich in der Küche auf einen Stuhl und wartete auf ihren Trainier. "Und heute Abend wieder Abendbrot?" Fragte Bulma freundlich, während sie das Geschirr vom Mittagessen in die Spülmaschine einräumte. "Natürlich. Und eine große Portion." Antwortete Vegeta, der die Küche betrat. "Ich meinte nicht dich, du Vielfrass. Ich meinte Saru." Meckerte Bulma. Sakura konnte darüber nur lächeln. "Äh, ja gerne." Sagte sie noch letztendlich um die Situation abzuschließen. Auf diese Antwort ging Bulma erst einmal einkaufen. "Auf! Das Training wartet." Kommandierte Vegeta seinen Schüler. "Komme schon." Rief sie und folgte ihm in den Schwerkraftraum. "Heute machen wir mal etwas einfaches..." Fing Vegeta an und erklärte Sakura was sie genau machen sollte. Als sie alles verstanden hatte, begann sie damit. Vegeta schlich sich unbemerkt zum Schwerkraftverstärker und betätigte ein paar Knöpfe. Auf einmal merkte Sakura einen unglaublichen Druck und es fiel ihr schwer sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten. "Was ist das?" Wandte sie sich an Vegeta. "Das ist erhöhte Schwerkraft, im Moment bei 5 G. Das ist nicht viel." Erklärte er ihr ruhig. "Nicht viel? Wieso? Wie viel halten sie denn aus?" Fragte Sakura etwas wütend. "150 G ist ein Kinderspiel für mich." Meinte Vegeta nur lässig. "WAS?" Schrie Sakura vor Entsetzen, aber durch die Überraschung achtete sie nicht auf die Schwerkraft und wurde zu Boden gedrückt. "AU!" Stöhnte sie bloß und versuchte wieder aufzustehen, vergeblich. "Warte, ich helf dir." Meinte Vegeta und ging auf sie zu. Eigentlich wollte Sakura das alleine schaffen, aber ihr gelang es nicht und so nahm sie sein Angebot an. Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und sie ergriff sie. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie zu sich hoch. Allerdings bedachte er nicht, das sie durch die Schwerkraft mehr wog und so kam es, das sie direkt auf ihn zu "flog" und ihn zu Boden riss. Jetzt lag Sakura über Vegeta und ein Außenstehender hätte das wahrscheinlich falsch interpretieren können. "Entschuldigung!" Sagte Sakura gleich, obwohl sie gar nichts dafür konnte. Vegeta war über die Nähe ihres Gesichtes zu seinem etwas verwirrt und stotterte bloß: "Nicht... deine... Schuld." Sakura krabbelte schnell von ihm runter und Vegeta setzte sich auf. "Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" Kam es von Sakura. Vegeta, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, meinte: "Klar, was denn?" "Sind sie glücklich? Ich meine mit ihrer Familie, ihrem Sohn und ihrer Frau?" Sakura wurde etwas rot und versuchte seinem fragenden Blick auszuweichen. "Ja, ich denke schon, aber früher kannte ich kein Glück. Ich nehme an, dass das was ich jetzt erlebe Glück ist." Sagte Vegeta etwas melancholisch. "Ich weiß nicht was Glück ist." Meinte Sakura traurig. "Du wirst es sicher noch raus finden." Versuchte Vegeta sie aufzumuntern. "Meinen sie?" Ein fragender Blick von Sakura fiel auf Vegeta und er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Ach lass das Sie weg. Du kannst mich ruhig dutzen." Sakura lächelte. "Dann müssen sie äh du mich aber Saru nennen." Forderte sie freundlich und er nickte zustimmend. Dann versuchte sie langsam aufzustehen. Nach mehreren Versuchen gelang es ihr und sie schaffte es auch stehen zu bleiben. "Geschafft!" Atmete sie auf, Vegeta war mittlerweile mit Leichtigkeit aufgestanden und zu ihr gegangen. "So und nun machst du mit deinen Übungen weiter, so lange du stehen kannst. Dann hören wir auf und das nächste mal, nehmen wir eine höhere Schwerkraft." Sakura nickte und begann sich etwas steif zu bewegen. Vegeta beobachtete alles und sagte ihr wenn sie Fehler machte. So verlief das Training wie die nachfolgenden und Sakura wurde immer besser. Bald ist sie stark genug um sich durchzusetzten, wenn´s sein muss. Dachte Vegeta während eines Trainings, als er ihr zusah. "Saru!" Rief er sie zu sich. "Ja? Was ist Vegeta?" "Ich möchte, das du mir versprichst das du das, was du bei mir gelernt hast, nur zur Verteidigung verwendest." Er meinte es ernst und so schaute er sie auch an. "Natürlich, ich versprech es. Das versteht sich doch von selbst." Meinte sie und setzte dann ihr Training fort. Vegeta war zufrieden mit seiner Schülerin. "Saru, wenn du fertig bist, brauchst du nicht mehr zum Training zu kommen. Du hast genug gelernt. Übe etwas allein damit du nicht alles vergisst." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Schwerkraftraum, er war etwas traurig das seine Schülerin ausgelernt hatte. Aber er konnte sie ja nicht für immer "behalten". Sakura schaute ihm hinterher. Ihr ging es nicht anders, sie hatte schon gespürt, das er bald das Training beenden würde, aber jetzt war sie trotzdem sehr traurig. Sie fühlte sich wieder alleine. Ein paar Tage waren vergangen, als Sakura plötzlich vor der Haustür der Brief´s stand. Vegeta öffnete sie und sagte: "Aber wir waren doch fertig. Du brauchst doch nicht mehr mit mir zu trainieren?" "Ja ich weiß, deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich werde die Stadt verlassen." Mit diesen Worten betrat sie das Haus. Bulma und Trunks gesellten sich auch zu ihnen und sie erklärte: "Ich hab erkannt, das ich woanders hin ziehen muss. Irgendwo auf diesem Planeten gibt es einen Platz an dem ich gebraucht werde. An dem ich Jemanden und Etwas finden werde, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn ich hier bleibe. Deswegen muss ich gehen." Ihre Stimme klang sehr traurig. "Ich hatte nie solche Freunde wie euch, bis jetzt, deswegen wollt ich mich von euch verabschieden. Ihr seid für mich wie zu einer neuen Familie geworden." Sagte sie. "Aber was ist mit der Schule?" Fragte Trunks und Bulma meinte: "Was ist mit deinen Eltern, wissen sie bescheid?" Sakura blickte zu ihnen auf. "Ja, sie wissen es und mit der Schule ist alles geklärt, ich werde jetzt gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie entschlossen auf. Bulma lächelte: "Ich hoffe du findest wonach du suchst." Und umarmte ihre "neue Tochter". Dann war Trunks an der Reihe. "Du wirst mir fehlen und den Lehrern und den Mitschülern. Wer soll ihnen denn jetzt dumm kommen?" Fragte er sie und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Das übernimmst du für mich." Bat Sakura ihn. Vegeta stand, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, blickte auf den Fußboden, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und sagte nichts. Sakura konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, es tat zu sehr weh. Sie sagte nur mir zittriger Stimme: "Danke Vegeta, Sayonara!" Dann ging sie durch die Tür und raus auf die Strasse. "Aber Vegeta, willst du dich nicht von ihr verabschieden?" Fragte ihn Bulma. Er wandte sich wortlos von ihr ab und ging auf sein Zimmer. Sakura lief immer weiter, raus aus der Stadt raus aus ihrem alten Leben. Dann drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um und schaute auf die Stadt, die ihr Geburtsort und ihr Platz war an dem sie aufgewachsen war. Hier hat sie Freunde gefunden und sie zu verlassen, war sehr schwer. Aber weinen tat sie trotzdem nicht. Nein, denn sie freute sich auch auf ihr neues Leben. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Atem hinter sich. Sie sprang sofort einen Meter nach vorne und drehte sich um. Doch dann erkannte sie, das die Abwehr Haltung total sinnlos war, es war Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Flüsterte sie. Er sah traurig aus und sagte: "Prima, deine Deckung ist perfekt." Wieder war das einzige was sie sagen konnte sein Name. "Vegeta." Es klang erleichtert. "Ich dachte schon ich müsste gehen, ohne mich von dir verabschiedet zu haben." Schluchzte sie und sprang ihm entgegen. "Aber nicht doch, das hätte ich nicht zugelassen. Außerdem ist es kein Abschied, wie werden uns wiedersehen." Meinte er, während er die junge Frau in den Armen hielt. Sie drückt sich fest an seinen Oberkörper um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Nach einem endlosen Augenblick lösten sie sich von einander. Sie lächelte ihn an und er sagte: "Geh jetzt Saru, finde dein Glück, irgendwo dort draußen und wenn du es gefunden hast komm wieder um es mir zu zeigen." "Ja, das mach ich Vegeta." Sagte sie und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. Worauf er etwas errötete. "Vielen vielen Dank!" Sagte sie glücklich und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dann drehte sie sich um. Sie lief ein Stück, aber dann wandte sie sich wieder um. "SAYONARA VEGETA!" Rief sie ganz laut und winkte heftig mit dem Arm hin und her. Er winkte ihr zurück und sagte halblaut: "Sayonara Saru." Sie winkte noch eine ganze Weile, während sie weiter lief, schaute unaufhörlich hinter sich, zu dem kleiner werdenden Punkt weit weg auf der Straße. Dann senkte sie ihren Arm, drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung in die sie ging, ihr Ziel- das kannte sie selber noch nicht. Bulma trat an ihren Mann und schmiegte sich an ihn, er schaute auch noch immer in die Ferne. Bulma dachte sich: Ich hätte nie gedacht das dieses Mädchen ihm soviel bedeutet, ja er hat eine Freundin gefunden, eine Freundin für immer. Bulma freute sich für ihren Mann, denn richtige Freunde, das wusste sie, findet man selten. Trunks war in der Capsule Corporation geblieben. Er ging in das Zimmer seiner Eltern. Er musste lächeln als er das offene Fenster sah. Ich wusste er würde sich von ihr verabschieden, nur nicht vor uns. Dachte er und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und betrachtete den sternenklaren Abendhimmel. Weit in der Ferne lief ein Mädchen, sie hatte einen Freund gefunden, auch wenn sie ihn wieder verlassen hat. Dieser Freund würde ihr immer bleiben und in diesem Augenblick merkte sie, wie auch er an sie dachte. Ihre Herzen waren auf eine Weise miteinander verbunden, die keine Liebe sondern einfach nur Freundschaft war. Aber diese Freundschaft war unendlich stark und würde nie schwächer werden. Sie wie auch Er wussten, diese Freundschaft konnte ihnen keiner nehmen und darüber freuten sie sich beide. 


End file.
